


Любовь моя - болезнь

by Rebis



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Humor, Other, Warning: Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebis/pseuds/Rebis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оптимус присоединяется к экипажу Лост Лайта – и тут же оказывается в плену у инопланетной расы. Чтобы вернуть его, Мегатрону приходится использовать не самый известный из своих талантов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь моя - болезнь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceliquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/gifts).
  * A translation of [My Love is a Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996530) by [spaceliquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid). 



> По мотивам серии Star Trek TNG "Menage a Troi": http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ukG33mB5bw

Когда карта Матрицы привела Лост Лайт в область, принадлежащую Вриа'а-зари – расе органических инсектикоидов – ничто не предвещало серьёзных неприятностей. Вриа'а-зари вели замкнутую жизнь, и у них не было представителя в Галактическом Совете – а оттого не было и причин ненавидеть кибертронцев, ведь их территория находилась довольно-таки далеко от поля сражений автоботов и десептиконов. Кроме того, на борту был сам Оптимус Прайм! Он присоединился к экипажу, как только узнал, что удалось расшифровать загадочную карту и вычислить возможное местонахождение Рыцарей Кибертрона (как раз где-то на территории Вриа'а-зари). Оптимус был специалистом в переговорах с органиками, и олицетворял собой лучшие черты кибертронцев. Оптимуса любили все; его невозможно было не любить.

Поэтому никто не ожидал, что вместо того, чтобы пожать Оптимусу руку и пропустить Лост Лайт, Вриа'а-зари телепортируют его с мостика прямиком к себе в столицу.

Во-первых, они не подозревали, что у инсектикоидов может быть подобная технология - ограническая раса, более продвинутая технически, чем механоиды-кибертронцы, какой позор! Во-вторых, никто не думал, что переговоры закончатся даже не начавшись. И, в довершение, требования Вриа'а-зари ставили крест на их путешествии.

– Королева Красного Роя останется с нами в качестве гарантии того, что вы не пересечёте границу. Если кибертронский корабль войдёт в наши владения, мы без колебаний убьём заложника, – проскрипела с экрана Королева Вриа'а-зари. Оптимус стоял рядом с ней, безоружный и связанный какой-то мерзкой на вид органической субстанцией. Несмотря на маску, Прайм умудрялся выглядеть одновременно виноватым, смущённым и готовым к самопожертвованию. Он явно не собирался разорвать путы, выхватить у охранника оружие и, приставив его к виску Королевы, потребовать свободы, как сделал бы на его месте Мегатрон.

Возможно, именно поэтому Вриа'а-зари и похитили не его, а Оптимуса. Мудрое решение; Мегатрон подозревал, что экипаж Лост Лайта даже не попытался бы его выручить, будь он хоть трижды капитан.

Тем не менее, Оптимуса нужно было спасать. Проклятый Прайм, вечно от него одни проблемы.

Попросив время на размышления (Королева милостиво согласилась) и жестом приказав Бластеру закрыть канал связи, Мегатрон повернулся к своей команде.

– Мы что-нибудь знаем о Вриа'а-зари и их слабых местах? Традиции, особенности, менталитет?

Присутствующие на мостике автоботы растерянно переглядывались.

– Они особо не общаются с другими расами... Считают их дикарями или вроде того... – неуверенно предложил Бластер. – Я объявлю по громкой связи, чтобы те, кто хоть что-то о них знает, шли сюда.

"Теми, кто хоть что-то знает" оказались Ранг и Сверв. Мегатрон был более чем рад выслушать маленького психолога, но от одного вида Сверва начинала болеть голова.

– Я не ксенопсихолог, поэтому информация у меня, мягко говоря, поверхностная, – начал Ранг, – но одно о Вриа'а-зари можно сказать с уверенностью: они очень эмоциональные существа и придают большое значение чувствам. Они считают, что от неразумных животных их отличает именно способность чувствовать – и действовать, руководствуясь не инстинктами и холодным рассчётом, а чувствами.

– Ага, и ещё они большие любители драмы, – добавил Сверв с неизменной ухмылкой, которая сейчас была совсем не к месту. – Бармен на Гедонии как-то рассказывал мне историю о том, как несколько Вриа'а-зари делали предложение своей избраннице. Они не только устроили ей путешествие на другую планету, но и превратили предложение в настоящий спектакль: прикидывались мёртвыми при малейших признаках недовольства, заваливали цветами и читали поэмы о её красоте.

– Значит, ставят эмоции выше здравого смысла и любят драму...

Мегатрон в задумчивости постукивал по подбородку, чувствуя, как заметалась в ледяной хватке ужаса искра. В голове Мегатрона рождался план... И план этот ему не нравился. Совсем.

Но, проклятье, им действительно нужно было попасть на территорию Вриа'а-зари, а их корабль недостаточно большой, чтобы пробиться силой. И нельзя же просто так взять и бросить Оптимуса, этот болван должен связаться с Рыцарями Кибертрона – те ведь были чем-то вроде полубогов, и кому, как не Прайму, с ними разговаривать... А, да пошло оно всё.

– Бластер, – Мегатрон поднял голову, глаза его сверкали решительностью, - открывай канал.

На экране снова высветился тронный зал Королевы.

– Мы обдумали требования, Ваше Величество. Мы уважаем желание вашего народа и немедленно покинем этот сектор. Но прежде, чем мы навсегда исчезнем... С вашего позволения, я хотел бы попрощаться с Оптимусом, пока он ещё здесь и слышит меня.

Королева задумчиво подвигала жвалом.

– Позволяю, – наконец сказала она.

– Благодарю вас, – Мегатрон склонил голову и повернулся к неловко переминающемуся в оковах Оптимусу. Отругав его про себя в последний раз, Мегатрон на мгновение погасил оптику, собираясь с мыслями.

А потом поднял взгляд на экран и, вытянув руку, принял театральную позу.

– _Любовь моя,_ – начал он, – _подобна маяку,_  
 _Манящему к себе издалека._  
 _Но, разделённые цветами наших знаков,_  
 _Мы не близки, хоть неизменно рядом_  
 _И, словно ласка, каждый твой удар –_  
 _Заветное, желанное... проклятье._

У слушателей отвисли челюсти. Даже Сверв потерял дар речи, что само по себе уже было достижением. Выражение лица Оптимуса нельзя было разглядеть из-за маски, но то, как округлились его глаза, говорило о многом.

Но Мегатрон ещё не закончил.

– _А без тебя – тускнеют все цвета,_  
 _И я бреду сквозь серый, мёртвый мир_  
 _И сам – ни жив, ни мёртв. Скажи, зачем_  
 _Сияет солнце, если не находит_  
 _В твоей обшивке отраженья; для чего_  
 _Здесь светят звёзды, если рядом нет_  
 _Тебя, чтоб любоваться звёздным светом?_  
 _Лишь для тебя должны они гореть!_

– Мне показалось, – прошептал Трейлкаттер. – Меня просто заглючило. Ультра Магнус, ты у нас самый адекватный – пожалуйста, скажи, что мне это кажется!

– Не кажется, – пророкотал Магнус, но даже его голос звучал как-то сдавленно.

– _До самых дальних космоса границ_  
 _Я с именем твоим смогу добраться_  
 _А звёзд мерцанье и узор созвездий_  
 _Мне милый образ твой напомнят. А теперь_  
 _Прощай, любовь моя; мне продолжать_  
 _Наш бесполезный, обречённый поиск_  
 _Без радости, надежды - без тебя..._

Мегатрон сделал паузу, опустил голову и приложил руку к камере искры для пущего эффекта. Несколько мгновений он простоял так в полной тишине, а потом со стороны экрана послышался сдавленный звук.

Фасеточные глаза королевы влажно блестели, что у большинства органиков означало печаль; её передние конечности были крепко сцеплены под подбородком, жвала подрагивали.

– Продолжай... – прошептала она. – Молю тебя, продолжай!

Пальцы на его ведущей руке дёрнулись, но Мегатрон сдержался и снова посмотрел в экран. Встретившись с ним оптикой, Оптимус вздрогнул. Алый взгляд Мегатрона выражал благоговейный трепет, но Прайм почувствовал затаившееся под ним обещание скорой расправы.

– _"Твои прекрасные глаза по цвету схожи_  
 _С искрою Праймуса!" – другие говорят._  
 _Но их слова мне кажутся кощунством:_  
 _Ведь это Праймус у тебя украл_  
 _Мерцание чистейшей синевы. Твою улыбку_  
 _Не многим посчастливилось увидеть_  
 _Она сокрыта, словно драгоценность..._

– Эй, – Сверв наклонился к Рангу, нервно хихикая. – Что ж получается, Мегатрон написал кучу стихов, воспевающих... красоту Прайма?

– Нет... Думаю, он импровизирует, – напряжённо ответил ему Ранг.

– Ого, надо же... Но как-то от этого не легче.

– _В одно мгновенье ты - неистовый воитель,_  
 _В другое – утешение несёшь_  
 _В твоих ладонях - все дары земные_  
 _Пленительный и в ярости, и в мире_  
 _Сильнее всех утрат, что выпали мне в жизни,_  
 _Тебя, искра моя, мне будет не хватать_  
 _Одна теперь отрада – вспоминать_  
 _О мире, озарённом твоим светом_.

Мегатрон сделал ещё одну паузу, но, к счастью, Королева его перебила:

– Довольно... Прошу, остановись.

Она вытирала слёзы, её свита и министры всхлипывали за троном, а стражники, державшие Оптимуса под прицелом, безуспешно пытались проморгаться.

– Я верну тебе возлюбленного, Королева Фиолетового Роя. Пожалуйста... не отчаивайся.

По её сигналу стража разрезала сдерживающие Оптимуса путы, и он исчез в облаке золотого света.

– Энергетическое поле Оптимуса обнаружено в грузовом отсеке, – тут же сообщил Бластер с еле скрываемой радостью.

К чести Мегатрона, свою роль он доиграл до конца.

– Примите мою бесконечную благодарность, Ваше Величество, – и поклонился в сторону экрана.

– Ах, не стоит! – Королева взмахнула передними конечностями. – Ты ведь открыл мне глаза, Королева Фиолетового Роя. Мы всегда считали твой народ такими же неспособными к истинно высоким чувствам варварами, как и прочие в Галактике. И я рада, что мы ошибались. Можете продолжать свой путь, наши владения открыты для вас. А теперь... иди же к любимому, – Королева покачала жвалами, что у Вриа'а-зари означало улыбку. – Бессердечно было бы откладывать вашу встречу. Прощай!

И экран потемнел.

На мостике воцарилось молчание; Мегатрон медленно обвёл всех присутствующих взглядом алой, как раскалённые угли, оптики.

– Если я узнаю, – тихо сказал он, и каждое слово падало с тяжестью свинца, – что кто-то из вас это записывал, то найду гадёныша и разберу на запчасти.

Затем Мегатрон развернулся и покинул мостик; двери закрылись за ним с тихим "пш-шк".

Ещё где-то с клик было тихо. А потом терпение Сверва лопнуло.

– Пожалуйста, скажите, что кто-то записывал!

– Ну конечно! – обиженно – и немножко нервно – отозвался Бластер. – И даже, возможно, уже загрузил видео в корабельный инфранет...

– Было огромной честью знать тебя! – Сверв потряс ему руку. – Мы тебя запомним, как героя!

Из недр корабля донёсся приглушённый грохот, и стены чуть вздрогнули.

Ранг бросил взгляд на мониторы Бластера, уведомляющие о повреждении перегородок грузового отсека.

– Надеюсь, они не станут стрелять внутри корабля, – пробормотал психолог. Впрочем, волновался он не сильно, ведь его ремеслом было знать об окружающих больше, чем они сами.


End file.
